


Give me my sin again

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam is repeating for his play when Dean offers to help him





	Give me my sin again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the really sweet Whispersinthewing who beta this work

“Wait, say that again.” 

“It’s not funny Dean!” Sam rolled his eyes, throwing his notebook in his bag. 

“Not funny? Dude, you want to be in Romeo and Juliet.” 

Sam blushed when a couple of girls turned their heads towards them, looking at him with the same expression as his brother; like he was insane, and a freak. And yeah, maybe he is sometimes, but not right now. What is wrong with theatre? It’s fun, distracting and it looked good on your college application. 

“You know what Dean? I don’t care what you think. I didn’t ask for your opinion. I just wanted to tell you not to wait for me, because I need to practice.” 

“And who are you gonna practice with? Yourself?” Dean laughed, shoving Sam by his shoulders as they walk towards Sam’s class. 

“Alone.” He entered the room without looking back at his brother.

He knows what Dean probably thinks. If it was him, there would have been plenty of girls ready and willing to practice with him, probably even some boys too. He can’t blame them. He knows how beautiful, nice, caring and deadly glorious Dean is. But Sam’s not Dean. He doesn’t have people running in his direction, begging to spend time with him. So yeah, he’ll practice alone and that’s fine with him. Maybe he won’t even get the role. Or maybe he will. Doesn’t really matter, it’s just a way of spending time with other people. 

He uses the two hours of math class to learn his lines a little more. The audition is tomorrow and he started learning the lines last week but he’s getting nervous and he can’t think straight. 

He’s out of the room as soon as the bell rings, running in the theater’s direction. He’s got an hour to practice on stage before the school closes, and he wants to make the best of it. 

But when he arrives, someone is already there sitting on the floor.

“Dean?” 

“Heya Sammy.” 

“What are you doing here?” He dropped his bag on the floor. “I didn’t ask you to come.” 

“No you didn’t, but you can’t really practice alone can you?” 

“I guess not,” Sam said, biting his lip nervously. He never acted in front of someone, and never shared a scene with someone before either. 

“So, let’s gets started.”

“Yeah, sure. So uh, you want to be Romeo?” 

“Well, I’m sure as hell not playing Juliet,” Dean said, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

“Of course not.” He laughed nervously, which he knew was stupid considering that it was Dean, his big brother Dean, the one that held his hair when he was sick and let him sleep in his bed when he had a nightmare. 

Dean never acted in a play before, or at least not that Sam knew of, but he owns the scene like it’s his, moving with a professional ease and speaking with passion. Sam was amazed by his brother’s performance, and even though he was the one who was supposed to play Romeo, he couldn’t find himself caring about it. 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand” Dean began, taking his hand “This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” He asked, walking closer to Sam. 

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” 

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” 

"Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”

The two brothers stood face to face, barely air separating them. Sam’s heart beat so fast he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. He could see every single one of Dean’s freckles. He could probably count them without any trouble. 

"It says then he kisses her,” Dean whispered, licking his lips. 

“Yeah, he does.” Sam’s whole body shook with want, but he wouldn’t be the one to take the first step. He can’t risk it. 

The whole scene seemed to play out in slow motion. Dean put his hands on the back of Sam’s head, dragging his little brother closer gently. 

He hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips against Sam’s, only applying a small bit of pressure at first. 

Sam felt like he was in a dream. It was everything he ever dreamed of. He had no idea how good it could be, to kiss someone like that, but there were fireworks in his mind as he threw his arms around his brother’s neck. 

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” Dean said, breathing hard. 

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” 

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!”

“Give me my sin again.” He whispered against Dean’s lips, their eyes locked. 

They kiss again.


End file.
